1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to implants for treating medical disorders, and more specifically relates to fluid filled implants and related methods for treating patients suffering from medical disorders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid filled implants have been used for treating a broad range of medical disorders. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,939 to Newman discloses an implantable, inflatable helical cuff that is wrapped around a tubular body member such as a nerve cord, esophagus, colon, intestine, or blood vessel in a pressure transferring relationship. The cuff may be inflated to function as an occluder, or partially inflated to function as a pressure sensor or transducer in a medical system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,559 to Weitzner discloses an intra-vaginal device for female patients to prevent involuntary loss of urine. The device includes an anterior inflatable body having a hose extending therefrom and a pressure application zone structured and disposed to direct pressure against the urethra and urethra vesicle junction when inflated, to thereby prevent loss of urine. A posterior portion extends from the inflatable anterior body, terminating at a distal end, and is structured and configured to promote insertion and passage of the device within the vagina. A source of pressurized air is releasably attachable to a distal end of the hose to facilitate inflation of the anterior body
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0241339 discloses an implantable device and method for restoring continence and controlling coaptivity of a body lumen. The device includes a fill port block which has one or more self-sealing septums. The fill port block is connected to one or more elongated conduits and ultimately to one or more expandable elements for communicating fluid. The one or more expandable elements are implanted and adjusted from a remote location using the fill port block.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0146868 to Robert et al. discloses an implantable male incontinence device, which has an inflatable balloon affixed to a central portion of a reinforced nonextensible elastomeric strip. The balloon includes a first length of elastomeric tubing that provides fluid communication with the interior chamber of the balloon. The uninflated balloon is implanted to overlie the male urethra with the nonextensible strip oriented horizontally and facing away from the urethra. The lateral opposing ends of the nonextensible strip are sutured to the periosteum of respective left and right iliac bones and the inflation port is implanted beneath the skin in an accessible portion of the body, preferably in the scrotum or, less preferably, in the perineum. The inflation port, which also includes a second length of tubing in fluid communication therewith, is implanted beneath the skin and the first and second lengths of tubing are connected to one another. A fluid is injected into the inflation port and directed to the interior chamber of the balloon causing it to inflate and force periurethral tissue against the urethra to partially constrict the urethra and reduce the pressure of urine on the external meatus. The urethral constriction can be adjusted by increasing or decreasing the amount of fluid in the balloon via the inflation port.
All of the above-described implants have inflatable balloons or pouches that expand in volume as fluid is introduced therein. This requires the expandable portions of the implants to be coupled with a relatively large fluid source, which generally increases the overall size of the implant system. The need to introduce a large volume of fluid to expand the implant also increases the amount of effort required from a patient to inflate the implant. Thus, in spite of the above advances, there remains a need for improved fluid-filled implant systems that use less fluid, that are more compact, that are more durable, that require less patient effort, that encourage patient compliance, and that minimize patient discomfort.